Circonstanciel
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Eles eram os mesmos, a vida era a mesma, mas, então, o que havia mudado? [Ça dépend des circonstances] Depende das circuntâncias. [InuKag]
1. Prólogo

É, é, eu sei que está confuso, mas a fotografia me agradou desta forma, só aconselho que preste atenção às características das letras, ou apenas leiam separadamente:

_Itálico: Presente._

**Negrito: Passado.**

_**Itálico e Negrito: Ambos.**_

**Disclaimer**: Inu-Yasha não me pertence. Simples.

_

* * *

_

_Prólogo_

_Pôs a mão masculina sobre a maçaneta prateada, virando a chave logo em seguida. Quem diabos seria àquela hora da noite?_

**Puxou o trinco, forçando ao ver que ele não cedia. A porta estava trancada. Quem estaria ali há tanto tempo?**

**_A porta aberta deu passagem a uma figura a qual ele não estava acostumado._**

**_Encarando-o com um sorriso simples, estavam os olhos mais doces que ele já conhecera em toda a vida._**

_- Já era hora! Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou tocando isso? – perguntou a voz feminina, movendo o braço direito para evitar que a enorme pelúcia caísse._

**- Ah, perdão pela demora, não tinha reparado que alguém tentava entrar – comentou a voz feminina, esticando os dedos finos até colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.**

_- Provavelmente a mesma quantidade de tempo em que eu estou tentando ignorar a campainha! – resmungou, recostando-se contra a porta para poder analisar melhor a figura diante de si._

**- Não se preocupe, o tempo que eu esperei foi compensado – respondeu, com a voz rouca de um felino, enquanto inclinava-se contra a porta para observar melhor o monumento diante de si.**

_**Deveria ser proibido construírem mulheres assim!**_

_- O que diabos faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – inquiriu, correndo os olhos pelo rosto cansado, as olheiras marcadas – que não conseguiam tirar a suavidade dos traços -, o cabelo negro embaraçado, emoldurando o par de jóias azuis que ela tinha por olhos, a caixa para carregar animais, a mala e... o jacaré gigante. "Espera um pouco!", piscou e repassou na mente o que seus olhos acabavam de captar: um enorme jacaré de pelúcia._

**- O que uma dama faz por aqui sem a devida companhia? – perguntou, dobrando os lábios no que seria o seu sorriso mais galante, concentrando-se em ignorar os cabelos escuros formando cachos ao redor do rosto infantil, o brilho inocente dos orbes azuis, os lábios pintados e carnudos, o corpo curvilíneo preço num vestido curto, as longas pernas... "Concentra-te!".**

_- Importas-te de falarmos sobre isso lá dentro? – respondeu, apontando com a cabeça o interior do apartamento._

**- Importa-se em não me encarar desta forma? – murmurou, abraçando-se e desviando o olhar – Me deixa constrangida.**

_- Importas-te de não falarmos? – acrescentou, fechando a porta e postando-se do lado de fora, junto a ela._

**- Importa-se em falar por mais alguns segundos com um idiota? – respondeu, voltando a fitá-la nos olhos – Creio que me distraí, mas garanto que foi uma distração digna de uma aliança de noivado.**

_- Inu-Yasha, eu sei que temos os nossos problemas, mas podemos agir como adultos e conversar de forma civilizada? – perguntou, soltando o ar dos pulmões como se até ele pesasse._

**- Senhor, eu sei que na cidade vocês agem desta forma, mas creio que seja melhor que eu me retire – sentenciou, tratando de passar pela muralha humana que ele se tornara.**

_- Não até que tu me expliques o que diabos fazes na minha casa, a essa hora, com toda essa tralha – decretou, batendo o pé direito inconscientemente. _

**- Não até que me garanta que vai me dar seu telefone, e aceitar encontrar-se comigo um dia desses para tomar um café – decreto, sentando o pé contra o solo de forma inconsciente.**

_**Ela mordeu os lábios, como se considerasse por alguns segundos, passando os olhos por todos os cantos antes de encarar os orbes dourados.**_

_- Posso ficar aqui por um tempo?_

**- Parece que você ganhou um encontro.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:**

É, eu admito, sem sentido, mas não se preocupem, o capítulo um é normal.

Caso considerem-na digna de um elogio ou necessitada de uma reprimenda, fiquem à vontade.

Ah, sim, tudo isso é a visão do Inu-Yasha da situação, não necessariamente a realidade.

Beijos, morangos e muito chocolate.


	2. Capítulo I

Sim, texto normal. Sim, Inu-Yasha idiota. Simplesmente amei.

**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha não me pertence. Ainda simples.

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo I_

- Posso ficar aqui por um tempo?

- Sabes que esta pergunta não fez sentido, não sabes? – respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha como alguém que repreende uma criança por acreditar na fada dos dentes.

- Nem que seja apenas por essa noite – ela acrescentou, argumentando com um ar de alguém que tem direito à causa – Não é como se estivesses com companhia.

- Pois eu poderia estar – retrucou, cruzando os braços e endireitando a coluna, como se isso lhe trouxesse uma aparência de respeito – se quisesse – completou.

- Inu-Yasha – sibilou, como se tratasse de um aviso.

- Que foi? Bateu o desespero e resolveu tentar algo comigo de novo? – perguntou, as costas reclinando-se contra a parede na típica pose de "marra" que ele adorava fazer. Como se ainda tivesse idade para aquilo...

- Se eu disser que foi, me deixas entrar?

E parou ali.

Com olhos experientes ele passou a analisá-la, como se pudesse encontrar na expressão neutra algum vestígio de que era uma verdade; e, de alguma forma, a única coisa que achou foi que... a idéia o agradava. Fazia tempo que não tinha uma garota atrás dele; o suficientemente apaixonada para se jogar na sua cama, como essa, acreditava jamais ter achado.

Apertou os lábios, descendo os orbes lentamente pelas curvas dela, julgando a valência da proposta como quem se decide por qual fruta comprar na feira.

- Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase.

Ele fitou-a sem expressar qualquer noção de quem sabe do que se trata.

- Isso – disse, apontando para ele – achei que essa secada acontecia bem antes.

- Não vistes nada – respondeu com um sorrisinho meio cínico, meio galante, passando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra.

Ela rodou os olhos e ignorou o comentário.

- E então?

Aceitar uma garota implorando para passar a noite na sua casa, ainda apaixonada mesmo depois de um ano; ou ir para a cama, à uma da madrugada... _sozinho_.

Não era uma escolha muito difícil.

- Só por essa noite.

- Não preciso de mais do que isso.

A diferença entre ela _falar _que não precisava passar mais que uma noite e ele _saber _que ela queria aumentar sua estadia era tanto um elogio quanto um tranqüilizante. Ela já tinha certa experiência no assunto, podia dizer que ele não estava disposto a mais compromisso que uma única noite. Seus olhos brilharam e a certeza de uma presa fácil o regozijou.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez, enquanto o homem gozava do prazer de ter feito uma boa escolha. A vida tem dessas coisas, sabe? Quando você pensa que vai pra cama sozinho, em plena noite de sexta, aparece um deus e manda uma agradável companhia feminina... E ele nem considerara pagar desta vez!

- Vamos ficar aqui por muito mais tempo? – ela perguntou, movendo o braço que mal conseguia abarcar a pelúcia.

Inu-Yasha ergueu os olhos, a expressão rígida e confusa de quem acaba de ser retirado de um bom sonho, mas, quando a jovem entrou em seu campo de visão, todos os seus rasgos se suavizaram até transformarem-se num meio sorriso e uma sobrancelha erguida, o estilo Inu-Yasha de cantadas.

Sem virar-se, apoiou a mão no trinco, e seguiu o caminho que a porta fazia ao abrir, dando espaço para que ela entrasse.

A garota suspirou, apertando-se contra o vão aberto, na tentativa de passar com toda aquela bagagem. Os olhos se estreitaram quando viu como ele apreciava a situação, os nós da mão que segurava a caixa do gato já estavam brancos pela pressão. Quando o último a sair do aperto era o jacaré, viu uma pequena vingança, algo com o qual se deleitar já que não podia agir de outra forma que grata. Puxou o animal – e quando dizia animal se referia à pelúcia e não ao traste encostado contra a porta - com força, apenas para garantir um arranque assustado da pessoa que praticamente abraçava seu bichinho na entrada. Viu como ele balançava um pouco, mas logo de endireitava para dar-lhe o mesmo sorriso de antes, como se não houvesse intenção, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Cínico!

Inu-Yasha observou enquanto os quadris femininos se afastavam de forma rápida até parar no meio da sala. Não tinha muita certeza se aquelas ações eram para atiçá-lo ou se ela realmente agia como uma criança diante dos homens. Então uma idéia mágica lhe pesou a consciência - por apenas alguns segundos, claro – e se... "Se ela tiver se guardado pra mim?". Observou o modo como ela analisava o interior da casa até largar o enorme bicho num sofá e jogar-se ao lado.

"Oh, Deus, obrigado por me enviar uma virgem como presente!".

Com um sorriso mais malicioso que o habitual – o típico prazer de já ter o jogo ganho -, sentou-se ao lado da figura feminina postada em seu sofá, logo ao lado do jacaré. Estirou as pernas, e apoiou os braços do encosto do sofá, pronto para abarcar a jovem com seu braço direito, quando ela voltou-se para ele, decidida.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – perguntou, a coluna inclinada para frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e toda a capacidade de leitura corporal masculina pôde dizer-lhe que aquele não era o momento propício para cantadas.

Ou talvez tivesse sido o olhar letal e as sobrancelhas erguidas que transmitiam um curto e grosso: "Afasta-te".

- Devo entender isso como livre arbítrio? – insistiu ao notar que ele não respondia.

- Suponho que não possa te obrigar a muita coisa – respondeu, com uma pisca de malícia que ela não pareceu notar, de fato, o tomou como um desafio.

- Não podes me obrigar a nada – sentenciou, erguendo-se do acento e passando por ele, em direção aos dormitórios.

Inu-Yasha relaxou contra as almofadas, ponderando por quanto tempo ela brincaria de gato e rato consigo. A jovem não resistiria por muito tempo, de qualquer forma.

- Hey, vem cá – Inu-Yasha ouviu a voz feminina e insinuante chamando-o. Parecia que a brincadeira havia terminado. Sorriu malicioso ao imaginar que ela apenas precisava ficar mais à vontade.

Estirou a coluna na tentativa de parecer mais alto, e com porte de leão que vai à caça caminho pelo corredor em direção à voz.

Encontrou-a parada perante a entrada da suíte principal, com a palma sobre o batente da porta, sem a coragem para seguir sozinha. Oh, sua pequena gazelinha.

- Teu quarto só tem a cama, é? – ela perguntou, com olhar duvidoso, esquadrinhando a habitação em busca de outros móveis.

Quer dizer que ela gostava de objetos? Interessante.

- E preciso de algo mais? – perguntou com a voz rouca, apertando-se junto a ela no vão da porta.

- Que tal armários? – os olhos azuis o encararam como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Closet – respondeu simplesmente.

Kagome rodou os orbes e voltou-se para as outras portas no corredor. Abriu a primeira: um escritório. Oh, droga. Só havia duas portas a mais, uma era provavelmente o banheiro de visitas; a segunda_ tinha_ de ser um quarto de hóspedes. Não pretendia dormir no sofá para que o mundo – ou basicamente "o animal" – a visse.

Pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta e virou a cabeça, pousando a vista sobre o sorriso malicioso que ele dispunha a quase todo momento. Apertou os dentes rezando para que aquele não fosse o quarto de perversões dele. Engolindo o bolo que se formara na garganta, abriu a porta.

Soltou todo o ar contido em seus pulmões de uma única vez. Oh, alívio, doce alívio.

- Esperavas o que? Um calabouço? – ele perguntou, movendo-se lentamente até postar-se atrás dela, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

- Com certeza não um quarto de empregada – resmungou passando os olhos pela alcova que continha apenas uma cama de solteiro e uma cômoda. Nenhuma decoração ou cor nas paredes. Bem, não poderia esperar nada melhor, afinal – Não vou encontrar nenhuma roupa preta de babados brancos nas gavetas, certo?

- Não te preocupes – ele respondeu, inclinando-se para falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido – Sou daqueles que acreditam que as roupas apenas atrapalham.

Apenas um fio azulado aparecia por entre os cílios negros de tão estreitados que seus olhos ficaram; e com essa expressão ela se distanciou até sumir na curva da sala, voltando apenas com a bagagem, encarando-o fixamente, como se o desafiasse a se aproximar.

Ele não o fez, de qualquer forma. Não que tivesse medo dela, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, apenas não queria... fazer um jogo tão infantil, claro.

Kagome passou reto, largando as coisas sobre a cama e batendo a porta. Ele sorriu divertido, encarando os fios caramelo da porta. Ela sabia mesmo interpretar o papel de gata selvagem. Ainda flutuando sobre nada, nem foi capaz de notar quando o vulto preto saltou de um lado para outro do corredor, terminando bem em frente à entrada do banheiro.

**

* * *

**

**Nota:**

Yeah, atualização rápida e milagrosa, apenas não vi necessidade de reter um capítulo feito.

Bem, vou responder às perguntas da **Lillyth**, já que talvez outra pessoa tenha a mesma dúvida.

Primeiro, quando eu disse "fotografia" me referia aos ângulos de uma gravação, como em uma filmagem, sabe? Eu imaginei tudo isso com edição de imagens e derivados, cheio de frufrus xD

Segundo, é, o mix vai ficar apenas em flashes, a verdade é que a minha intenção com essa forma de escrita foi fazer a comparação, deixar claro que eles não mudaram apenas as circunstâncias, acho que faz sentido, não?xD

Terceiro, atual, não me dou muito bem com outros gêneros, prefiro me ater ao que conheço xD

E... bem, sendo sincera, eu não esperava nem aos menos duas reviews, fiquei em êxtase ao ver que minhas expectativas tinham se superado .-.

Respondendo:

**Naku-chan** – Filhota fofa xD Obrigada pelo apoio moral ç-ç Se confundiu, eu atingi um dos objetivos \o\ Beijos ;D

**Neiva **– Ai, desculpa por fazê-la ler duas vezes... Que bom que ficou um "confuso-entendível" .-. É, era um dos meus objetivos, "sair da rotina", eu fiquei encarando os outros textos que tenho no pc e enchi, me irritei u.u' Que bom que deu certo xD Obrigada! Até ;D

**Kagome Juju Assis** – Ok, eu estava preocupada se seria complicado demais para entender, quer dizer, na minha cabeça tudo fez o maior sentido, mas eu não sei como fica na dos outros xD E aqui está a continuação \o\ Com direito a Inu garanhão e tudo xD Até ;D

**Lillyth** – Obrigada .-. Lendo separado dá certo, né? Eu achei melhor testar antes de aconselhar e funcionou pra mim xD Vou considerar "diferente" e "interessante" como elogios, ok?xD Sem problemas, na verdade, o fato de fazer perguntar que dizer que ficou curiosa a respeito e isso é bom xD As respostas estão ali em cima, ta?;D Pode me encher, eu deixo \o\ Aqui está o capítulo um, se os meus tendões permitirem, o segundo sai logo xD Oh, deus, estou em um favoritos \o\ Me sinto como um ser numa capa de revista xD Até ;D

**Carol-dono** – Desculpa por isso .-. Se quiser eu posso organizar com rubricas e lhe mandar o.o' Obrigada, obrigada xD Ao que parece, o próximo sai agora xD Bye ;D

Ah, sim, feliz Páscoa!

Mais morango com chocolate que nunca.


End file.
